Cuando Yo Te Miro
by ShikaPyyon
Summary: Ella lo admiraba por sobre todo, el, la abandono, pero debió volver a él, que ocurre cuando tu mundo se destruye y cuando no ves salida, logras encontrar unos ojos que atraviesan tu alma y te dan paz y amor.Cuando te miro..solo a ti me siento vivo. N&H
1. El Comienzo de la Tempestad Y el Cielo

**Cuando Yo Te Miro**

**Summary: **Ella lo admiraba por sobre todo, el, la abandono, pero debió volver a él, que ocurre cuando tu mundo se destruye y cuando no ves salida, logras encontrar unos ojos que atraviesan tu alma y te dan paz y amor. N&H

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Shonen Jump.**

**CAPITULO I : "El Comienzo de la Tempestad y el Cielo"  
><strong>_Todos necesitan inspiración__  
><em>_Todos necesitan un alma__  
><em>_Una hermosa melodía, cuando las noches son tan largas_

Un auto se abría paso a través de la lluvia, dentro de este, había una joven de cabellos negros con reflejos azulados que tenía una vista pérdida, sus ojos no brillaban como siempre, había algo que faltaba en ellos, Luz, amor, esperanza. Parecía que ya nada en el mundo llenaría aquel vacío que sentía tan dentro de sí.  
>Manejaba el auto como si fuera algo automático, miro a su acompañante un joven muy parecido a ella, sus mismos ojos, perdidos, vacíos.<br>Mirando por el retrovisor veía a su hermana pequeña dormía, sus ojos tan rojos e hinchados después de llorar durante tantas horas. Era tan bonita, insoportable algunas veces pero era su hermana pequeña y más ahora debía cuidarla, debía ser buena con ella y con su primo, que era casi como su hermano, se habían criado juntos desde que su madre había muerto, hizo una pausa mental recordando el dolor de la muerte de su madre, aunque había pasado tiempo, aun ella sentía un gran dolor por su partida.

Solo lograba preguntarse ¿porque?. Porque a ellos, cuando nunca habían hecho nada malo, siempre se comían toda la comida, siempre respetaban a sus padres. En ese momento Hinata habría preferido que se la llevara el cuco, antes de tener que verlo a Él, su padre, el hombre que las había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaban. Solo su primo y su tío estuvieron allí para ellas, Hizashi era su padre, no aquel hombre al cual iban camino a ver, ambos podían ser gemelos, pero Hinata nunca, nunca lo lograría ver como antes, todo había cambiado, después de esa noche, de ese mes, después de aquel horrible año.

Hinata Hyuga la mayor de una familia reconocida como poderosa e importante, su padre Hiashi Hyuga un hombre demasiado importante para ser padre decía ella.  
>Hubo un tiempo donde no todo era horrible y donde no odiaba a su padre, hubo un tiempo donde ella tenía una familia feliz.<br>Hinata admiraba demasiado a su padre, para ella, el, lo era todo, más aun cuando le enseño a tocar el violín, aun lo recordaba, tenía unos 10 años y era toda una prodigio para la música y el arte, ya a los 13 años daba conciertos para personas muy importantes, conciertos profesionales, amaba lo que hacía, amaba tocar para su padre y él amaba escucharla. Más tarde descubrió que tenía una hermosa voz, su madre le enseño a cantar. Era una niña muy feliz, aunque discutiera con su hermana pequeña por el amor de sus padres, ella era feliz.  
>Si, hubo un tiempo donde ella no le deseaba la muerte a su padre, donde verlo no sería un castigo.<br>Ella junto con su primo Neji ya eran mayores de edad, asique solo pasarían este verano junto con Hiashi, por ella, nisiquiera hubiera venido pero no podía dejar a Hanabi sola, ni menos a Neji que hace muy poco había perdido a su padre, y ella también había perdido a su tío o más bien para ella igual era su padre, siempre lo fue, así quería recordarlo y decir mi padre está muerto, no es el hombre al que voy a ver precisamente.

Bienvenido al pueblo de Konoha. Era la frase más fea del mundo, Konoha, era un pueblo playero, donde todos estaban bronceados, eran muy amigables, y sabían todo de todos, como buen pueblo, seguro ya sabría la novedad las hijas y el sobrino de Hiashi vendrían a pasar el verano y Hanabi la menor se quedaría a vivir con él.  
>Como odiaba los pueblos, ella era una chica de ciudad no era de extrañarse, las calles estaban vacías, la playa se veía desde ahí, el mar azotándose contra las costas, avanzo por un camino lleno de árboles y la logro distinguir, la casa de su padre, Hanabi venia todos los veranos pero Hinata no había ido uno solo desde que las abandono, porque él las había abandonado, por aquella razón ella lo odiaba, y no deseaba estar con él.<p>

-Hemos llegado- Su voz hizo eco dentro del auto

Hanabi bastante triste pero emocionada a la vez le decía –Por favor Hinata haz un intento con papá, él te ama, lo sabes verdad? Te extrañaba mucho-

Ella nisiquiera quiso contestar no estaba de ánimo.

-Va a ser un verano muy difícil, pero descuida Hinata al terminar nos iremos a la universidad y no lo tendrás que ver más- decía Neji

-Hmp- se limitó a contestar la muchacha

En la entrada lo vio, lo reconoció enseguida, era el su padre, sus ojos, su ser, el que alguna vez lo había sido todo para ella. Se notaba un serio deterioro en él, pero debía ser la edad.  
>Neji y Hanabi se bajaron con efusividad y se abrazaron muy fuerte como tratando de dejar la muerte de su padre, tío y hermano.<p>

El solo la miro, abrió sus brazos esperando respuesta, diciendo –estas hermosa Hinata, hija te he extrañado muchísimo-

Ella no hizo nada solo camino hasta entrar en la casa, ignorando a aquel hombre que le había causado tanto dolor.

-Dale tiempo tío, ella solo esta triste, lo demuestra con enojo, se le pasara- decía Neji tratando de animar a su tío quien se veía muy triste por el rechazo de su hija mayor.

-Si bueno, ella siempre fue difícil, porque no entramos y se ponen cómodos si?- Decía Hiashi

Pero no era cierto, no siempre ella fue así, no siempre ella fue "difícil". De hecho era la niña más tierna, dulce, amigable y tímida que él conocía. Sabía que era su culpa pero que podía hacer, no podía cambiar el pasado, porque si pudiera lo haría con gusto, porque por ser cobarde, por no aceptar la realidad, había perdido lo que más amaba.

Hinata necesitaba tiempo para pensar y relajarse, tomo las llaves del auto y salió de la casa.

Manejo hasta llegar al pueblo que había visto antes, vio un restaurant que tenía un ambiente muy bonito, se estaciono y entro, vio una mesa cerca de la ventana y tomo lugar.

-Que puedo ofrecerte? Dime lo que sea- Dijo un muchacho rubio de ojos azules

-Mmm…algo salado con una mateada de frambuesa gracias- Dijo Hinata sin siquiera mirar a aquel joven.

-Algo salado? Como que?- volvió a hablar el chico

Ella no tenía ánimo para estar hablando con nadie cuando levanto su vista, para hablarle se quedó helada con lo que vio, un joven rubio, con cabellos desordenados y rebeldes, unos ojos grandes y muy azules, un azul hermoso, profundo y llenos de amor y felicidad.

-Mira…..emm..sabes..esto..yo…tráeme lo que creas que me..ehmm..pueda gustar ok?- Dijo bajando su mirada, hacía años que no tartamudeaba.

_Porque no hay ninguna garantía__  
><em>_Que esta vida es fácil __  
><em>_Cuando mi mundo se está desmoronando,__  
><em>_Cuando no hay luz para romper la oscuridad__  
><em>_Es cuando te miro._

-Seguro bonita, tengo justo lo necesario para ti- dicho esto le guiño un ojo y se fue. Con este gesto Hinata era un tomate, que diablos le ocurría parecía una niña pequeña, que está enamorada por primera vez.

Paso un rato y el muchacho regreso con un gran sándwich y su mateada.

-Eres vegetariana?- pregunto el

-Si como lo supiste?- dijo muy sorprendida Hinata

-No lose, creo que solo trataba de decirte algo jajaja pero me alegro supe algo de ti, mira termino de trabajar en una hora me esperarías y te invito a algo? Me llamo Naruto por cierto y tú?-

-Hinata, un gusto, bien te espero jajaja y gracias- Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

**Una Hora más Tarde. . .**

-Hinata, nos vamos?- Dijo este chico de ensueño.

-Claro, vamos Naruto-kun-

Próximo Capitulo : "Tu lo eras Todo para mi Y me dejaste"

**DEJEN UN COMENTARIOO**


	2. Tu lo eras Todo para Mi y Mi defraudaste

Capitulo II "Tu lo eras Todo para mi Y me dejaste"

_Cuando las olas inundan la costa y yo__  
><em>_No puedo encontrar mi camino a casa__  
><em>_Es entonces cuando te miro.___

_Cuando te miro__  
><em>_Veo el perdón, veo la verdad__  
><em>_Tú me amas por lo que soy, como las estrellas mantienen a la luna__  
><em>_Justo allí donde pertenece y sé__  
><em>_Que no estoy solo._

En un muelle dos jóvenes veían la puesta de sol, sentados no lo suficientemente cerca como le hubiera gustado al muchacho de cabellos rubios. Se distraía mirándola, era tan bonita, pero parecía triste, parecía que en su mundo no había nada más que la pudiera hacer sonreír.

-Sabes Hinata tú, eres distinta, no lo sé, no logro comprender muy bien- dijo este chico del cual ella sentía una gran atracción.

-Naruto, solo puedes disfrutar el momento y dejar de pensar en eso, esto es algo de verano, además ambos tendremos que…ir…-

Aquellos ojos azules la miraban y cada vez este joven se le acercaba un poco más, con la intención de besarla, de poder sentir ese calor que ella emitía, aquel que lograba hacerlo sonrojar, ella, era distinta, no lo sabía bien, pero en ella, veía lo mucho que le faltaba ser feliz, claro, el, un muchacho muy rico en ese pueblo, pero aunque su casa era gigante, aunque tuviera miles de sirvientes, aunque tuviera todo lo que quería, siempre tenía mala suerte en cuanto a las mujeres, era muy guapo, pero las chicas de ese pueblo solo querían dinero, no lo amaban por quien era, sino por su apellido, y para el contarle a ella, quien era realmente, el solo esperaba eso, ya no le importaba que tan bonita fuera la chica, que tanto cuerpo tuviera, solo le importaba que lo amaran, y creía, no, sabía que esta chica podría hacerlo, como, no tenía idea solo lo sabía.

Ella no logro completar la frase cuando sintió como los labios del muchacho impactaban con los de ella, al comienzo un beso débil, tímido pero el chico se abría paso entre la boca de la muchacha, le puso mucha pasión a lo que hacía tratando de mostrarle que la quería de verdad, cuando sus labios se separaron, ella estaba helada, en shock, el solo espero el golpe que nunca llego.

-Me has besado! Eres un atrevido!- dijo ella algo alterada y muy sonrojada

-Sí y lo siento Hinata es solo que tú me gustas muc…-

Ahora el chico no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la chica estaba sobre el besando y jalando de él, para que la besara más y aún más, lo necesitaba le gustaba estar ahí, con él, se sentía segura, se sentía amada y por sobre todo sentía que el momento nunca se acabaría, estuvieron juntos hasta el anochecer, observaron la luna salir abrazados así.

-No suelo besar a los chicos el primer día que los conozco- dijo ella

-Asique conoces a muchos eh?- dijo algo molesto y risueño

-No bueno, no digo eso es solo que…-

-Te entiendo Hinata, no hace falta que digas más, solo ven aquí-

Tomo su mentón y la beso, se recostó sobre ella, y la apretaba más contra él, hasta que una sombra, los importuno.

-PADRE! Que rayos haces aquí! Vete! Estoy ocupada- dijo Hinata muy molesta

-Namikaze tenías que ser, no ha estado aquí un día y ya estás encima de mi hija, podrías alejarte de ella sí?, maldito niño, no quiero que dañes a mi hija- Dijo Hiashi muy autoritario

-PAPA! él no es así- defendió Hinata

-Es un mujeriego, hija, yo vivo aquí, lo vi crecer sabes?-

Hinata solo miro a Naruto y se levantó muy enojada, y triste había caído ella prometió que nunca seria APH (arrastrada por hombres), así decía ella.  
>Lo que le dolía es que el beso le había gustado demasiado, tenerlo cerca de ella no había tenido precio, pero aun así, estaba muy triste, había prometido no llorar y así ella cumplió su promesa, no lloro y solo se fue de ahí, ignorando los gritos del chico y de su padre, dejándolos a ambos atrás.<p>

_Cuando mi mundo se está desmoronando,__  
><em>_Cuando no hay luz para romper la oscuridad__  
><em>_Es cuando te miro._

-Lo siento Naruto, pero ella es muy sensible, sé que no lo parece, acaban de pasar por algo terrible, ella su hermana y su primo, bueno la verdad la vida de Hinata es algo dura, y no quiero que ella sufra por ti- Dijo Hiashi muy triste

-Porque que les ocurrió?- pregunto Naruto

-Te gusta mi hija de verdad o es solo algo de verano, como tus otras novias?-

-Hiashi-san vera usted esas "novias" eran solo chicas que se interesaban en el dinero de mi familia, en mi apellido, yo sé que nunca me quisieron y por alguna razón siento que su hija puede quererme por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo, que opina usted?- Dijo el rubio muy serio

-Por supuesto que ella podría hacerlo, ahora tu trabajo será hacer que se le pase el enojo, y ese es mi trabajo también, ya que ella me odia lo suficiente-

-Porque? Que paso?- dijo Naruto

-Bien te lo contare Naruto, porque veo que te gusta mi hija enserio-

-Gracias Hiashi-san-

-Una noche Hana, mi esposa, se llevó a las niñas a tomar helado, por aquel tiempo Hinata habrá tenido unos 15 años, ahora tiene 19 es bastante tiempo.  
>Cuando salieron de aquel lugar llovía muy fuerte, y bueno, nosotros vivíamos muy lejos de la ciudad en una mansión alejada de todo, pues por aquel camino, Hana iba manejando y bueno…emmm un hombre se atravesó en el camino, ella por no hacerle daño salió del camino, se bajó del auto para ayudar a aquel hombre y el muy maldito la mato, le disparo, porque razón, no lo sé, Hinata se bajó a ver a su madre en el suelo sangrando y el la vio y también le disparo. Hana murió por la demora de la ambulancia y Hinata estuvo en coma durante unos meses, los cuales yo no podía estar en mi casa, porque todo me recordaba a mi esposa y simplemente me vine a vivir a aquí, para así sanar un poco mi dolor y luego Hinata y Hanabi se quedarían con el padre de Neji, mi hermano gemelo, que bueno que el amablemente ofreció cuidar a mis hijas mientras me recuperaba- Termino su relato Hiashi<p>

-Eres un maldito mentiroso, y un egoísta!- Grito la voz de Hinata que Salió de entre la niebla de la noche.

-HINATA!- gritaron ambos hombres

-Tu, que te haces llamar mi padre, por favor, sabes que se siente despertar de un coma de 7 meses y medio! LO SABES! Sabes que se siente despertar y preguntar cómo está tu madre y tu hermana y que te digan que tu madre ha muerto! Sabes que fue lo primero que pensé! DIMELO, DIME QUE FUE LO PRIMERO QUE PENSE!-

-No lo sé hija que fue lo primero que pensaste al despertar?- pregunto Hiashi con la cabeza gacha

-Mi padre vendrá por mí y todo estará bien, saldremos adelante con la ayuda de papá, espere a que vinieras por mí, pero sabes que paso Hiashi? NADIE VINO POR MI!- gritaba Hinata mientras las lágrimas caían por sus blancas mejillas.

-Hija yo no podía dejar de pensar en tu madre y en su muerte, tuve que irme-

-En mamá por favor te viniste aquí con tu secretaria no creas que no lo sé, siempre lo supe, de lo tuyo con aquella sucia mujer, mamá lo tenía todo porque debías hacerle eso, sabes porque salimos a comer helado, porque mamá nos conto acerca de que planeaba divorciarse de ti porque se enteró de lo tuyo con esa perra y …-

Hinata no alcanzo a completar la oración porque su cara había girado, su padre la había golpeado, en aquel momento, Naruto reacciono, tomo a Hinata quien lloraba desconsoladamente y se la llevo de ahí. La metió dentro de su camioneta y fue a su casa.

_Cuando las olas inundan la costa y yo__  
><em>_No puedo encontrar mi camino a casa__  
><em>_Es entonces cuando te miro._

-Estas bien Hinata?, hablare con mis padres, son muy buenos amigos de Hiashi, sé que te entenderán y podrás dormir aquí. Está bien eso, bonita?- dijo Naruto con una voz muy tierna.

Ella solo se limitó a asentir. El hablo con sus padres los cuales se compadecieron de la pobre hija de Hiashi, sabían que esa familia había pasado una tragedia pero no que les había afectado tanto, ni que había tanto odio de por sí.

-Hinata, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras dijo mi madre, te parece bien- dijo Naruto

-Hinata-chan un gusto soy la madre de este escandaloso, Kushina, eres igual a Hana, eres preciosa cielo, bienvenida a casa, te mostrare tu cuarto ven por aquí-

La guio hacia una habitación pequeña pero muy acogedora.

-Bien Naruto ayúdala a acomodarse, pero no demasiado si? Nada de cosas raras ok?- dijo ella mientras se retiraba y dejaba a dos chicos totalmente rojos.

-Tu madre es muy amable Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata

-Sí..eso creo, Hina-chan, porque viniste a este lugar si lo odias?-

-Pues, cuando yo desperté, llamaron a mi tío, quien tenía a Hanabi y estaba con mi primo Neji, él nos cuidó todo este tiempo, pero no sabíamos y él tenía cáncer al pulmón y murió hace dos meses atrás y el tutor legal luego mi tío era mi padre, podría haberme ido, pero no podía abandonar a Neji ni menos a Hanabi, quien es aún muy pequeña y apenas recuerda a mamá, recuerda muy bien a mi padre-

-Lo siento muchísimo Hinata- dijo Naruto abrazándola

-Está bien, eh aprendido a superar el dolor ah y gracias por salvarme de mi padre-

-Cuando tú quieras lo haría Hinata, me gustas demasiado como para dejarte sola, sé que crees que miento, pero no sé qué puedo hacer para que me creas-

-Duerme conmigo- dijo Hinata muy segura.

-QUE!- respondió el chico de cabellos rubios

-Dormir SOLO dormir, necesito sentir que hay alguien a mi lado por favor Naruto-kun-

-Está bien Hinata, iré por mi pijama y traeré uno para ti-


End file.
